This invention relates to semiconductor workpiece holders and methods for use in processing semiconductor workpieces.
Semiconductor workpieces, such as semiconductor wafers and the like, are the subject of extensive processing which most often involves some type of automated or computer controlled processing. In processing semiconductor workpieces it is often desirable to minimize the amount of human contact to which a particular workpiece is exposed. Such reduces the chances of an inadvertent contamination which could render the workpiece useless.
Often times during processing, it is necessary to treat a particular workpiece or workpiece surface with chemicals, either gaseous or liquid. Such treatment allows for films or layers of material to be deposited or grown on a workpiece surface. One method of accomplishing this is to expose the particular workpiece to desired processing environments in which desired chemicals are present to form or grow such films or layers. Some processing regimes involve moving the workpiece within the processing environment to effectuate film or layer coverage. Other processing regimes involve forming layers on or over a workpiece utilizing various electroplating techniques.
The above-described processing scenarios pose, among other challenges, a two-fold challenge. First, a challenge exists to reduce the amount of human contact with a semiconductor workpiece which is undergoing processing. Second, during such processing, challenges exist relating to the treatment of semiconductor workpieces during the various processing stages. For example, in the above described processing context in which a workpiece is exposed to and moved within a processing environment, challenges exist which relate to transferring the workpiece into the environment, effectively holding or maintaining the workpiece within the environment during processing, and moving the workpiece out of the environment at the conclusion of a particular processing stage. With respect to the semiconductor processing steps which utilize electroplating techniques, challenges exist which relate to effectively holding or maintaining the workpiece in a processing environment while a desired electrical bias is imparted to the workpiece.
The prior electroplating semiconductor processing equipment has also suffered some difficulty in that providing electrical contact between the electrodes and wafers has frequently led to the buildup of plating material deposits at the point of contact. This deposits can be problematic in subsequent processing steps and lead to defects in the resulting integrated circuits or other devices being made. Thus improved electrode constructions are needed to address this deficiency.
This invention grew out of the need to provide improved semiconductor processing devices and methods which effectively and efficiently hold or maintain workpieces within particular processing environments, including processing environments in which electroplating of workpieces takes place.